


When nothing else matters

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, photobooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, younger Dean and Cas find a photobooth at an amusement park, and it ends up showing them more than they ever would have thought was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When nothing else matters

Dean and Cas wandered idly through the amusement park, finishing of the ice cream they had gotten earlier. Charlie had ditched them a while back to hang with Jo, leaving the two boys to hang out around the park. They had already ridden everything there was to ride, and it was hot and sticky out. So, a perfect summer day, in a way.

"This is our last summer as kids, Cas," Dean said, as they a coaster full of screamers zipped past them.

Cas looked at him, an amused look on his face. "That is what you said last summer, Dean, except last summer it was true."

Dean skipped ahead of him a few steps and started walking backwards. He just grinned and shrugged. "It will always be true, Cas. Summer is the time when nothing else matters. We can be whatever we want. Kids, anything."

Cas half smiled. _But could we be together? Could we pretend, just for one hot and  hazy summer day that will be forgotten in a few hours, that we could be that?_ But of course it was something he could never say. So he just smiled, and reached out to pull Dean to the side from walking straight into a trash can.

"Thanks," Dean grunted, falling into step beside Cas once more.

"Anytime," Cas said, perhaps a bit more feeling behind the words than strictly necessary.

They spent a few more minutes in the sugar coated silence, fingers growing stickier with the ice cream. But then Cas felt a sticky hand grab onto his arm, and looked with amusement at where Dean had started to drag him.

"Really Dean?" Cas laughed, stumbling a little and smiling as Dean's hand stayed on his arm.

"Yes," Dean replied adamantly, coming to a stop and beginning to search his pockets.

"Do you even have any money left?"

"Yeah, 'course I do... well...." Dean made a face into his wallet. "Maybe not. Damn."

"Don't worry, I do," Cas smiled. "How much is it?"

"Like two bucks I think." Dean checked the sign in the side. "Yeah."

"Got it." Cas stuffed his wallet back in his pocket and fed the machine the money.

Dean pulled his arm, other hand still tight on his ice cream. "Come on Cas let's get inside."

"I've never been in one of these before," Cas said, sitting down and looking around the cramped space with curiosity.

"Dude seriously? Come on."

"What? I just haven't."

"Well you won't be able to say that anymore after today," Dean said, settling down next to Cas. They barely fit on the seat together, and Cas felt his cheeks flush at the contact. Dean's whole side was pressed against Cas's own. He was warm and smelled good, like the leather of his Dad's jacket and the sweetness of the ice cream and the hot sweat of the day crammed into the tiny booth.

"How does it work?" Cas asked after a few quiet moments.

"Oh right, um..." Dean shifted and leaned forward to press something in front of them. "On the outside it said it would take eight pictures, so get ready."

"What do I do?" Cas asked, suddenly nervous somehow.

"Whatever," Dean said, a small reassuring smile on his lips.

The first picture caught him unaware, and he cursed himself for it because the picture would have captured him looking at Dean in the way that Dean never saw him looking. For the second picture, he managed to do a normal, smiling pose, head cocked a little towards Dean. It was so cramped in there. Dean shifted and threw his arm around Cas's shoulders. The third picture caught Cas's surprise and slight daze. His hand hung awkwardly between them and he tentatively wrapped it around Dean's back. The fourth picture caught both of their blushes. The fifth saw them looking at each other. The sixth, their smiles. The seventh captured the few millimeters between their noses. And the eight, their first kiss.

They stumbled out of the photo booth with their arms still thrown around each other. Laughing a little, giddy and high off the heat and the sugar and the feel of the other pressed to their side. Dean stuffed the pictures that were printed into his pocket.

"Since when did you...?" Cas asked, fingers squeezing Dean's side and calling them both to a stop.

"I don't know, honestly," Dean said, head arched back and staring into the sky. "Maybe since today or maybe since forever."

"Are you sure it isn't just summer messing with you?" Cas asked, voice light but gut heavy.

"Summer let's you be whatever you want," Dean said, hand sliding down to grab at Cas's. "I want this. And the summer can't steal it from me."

Cas made no answer but to squeeze Dean's fingers a little tighter.  Whatever their future held, he resolved not to think about it. " _Summer is the time when nothing else matters."_ Dean's words played in his head.

Nothing else mattered, except the here and now, except the taste of Dean's chocolate ice cream on his own lips, except the feel of Dean's hand in his own. Nothing else mattered. They could figure it all out from there.


End file.
